


Not Pity

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeline has been caught up in Artemis's latest dangerous involvement with the fairies. Her mind's in turmoil again. Then she meets someone who knows what that's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Pity

"So let me see if I understand," said Angeline, frowning. "This fairy has tried to kill my son on two occasions, but she's working with us because there is an uprising?" She paused. "No, I don't get it."

"Opal's insane but she's not stupid," said Holly.

Angeline glanced at the glowering figure, a head taller than the other fairies. "She's insane?"

"Oh yes," laughed Opal. "Totally mad. But who wouldn't be?"

Angeline's heart twinged. "Can't you heal her with your magic?"

"No," said Holly, sadly.

Opal's laughter faltered when she saw the look of sympathy, not pity, on Angeline's face.


End file.
